The specific aims of this pilot investigation are to determine: (1) the distribution and severity of suicidal and assaultive behavior in children, 6 to 12 years old; (2) the type of suicidal and assaultive methods used by these children; (3) the relationship between the distribution of severity of suicidal and assaultive behavior and a variety of psychiatric, psychological, and social variables; (4) the relationship between suicidal and assaultive behaviors; (5) the follow-up evaluation of all variables at one and two years after the initial evaluation. The proposed study is a continuation of an investigation of suicidal and assaultive behavior in children, 6 to 12 years old, that was carried out by Dr. Pfeffer and colleagues at Albert Einstein College of Medicine, Bronx, New York in a population of children from a low social class. The present study will replicate the research design and go beyond the other study in three ways. First, it will utilize a different population that has a majority of children from the middle social class. Second, the study design will include additional research instruments. Third, it will investigate the relationship of assaultive behavior to suicidal behavior in children. High risk factors for childhood suicidal and assaultive behavior will be the major focus. Three samples of children, a psychiatrically hospitalized group, a psychiatric outpatient group, and a comparison group will provide a wide range of child psychopathology. Semistructured interviews of the parents and children will be conducted. The following research instruments will be used: Child Suicidal and Assaultive Behavior Scales and Questionnaires (developed by Pfeffer and colleagues), The Schedule for Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia for School Aged Children-Present Episode (Kiddie-SADS) (developed by Puig-Antich and associates), The Child Behavior Checklist (developed by Achenbach and associates). The long term objectives of this pilot study are to utilize the knowledge from the study to develop formats for the assessment of early identification of, prevention of, and intervention with potentially suicidal and/or assaultive children.